Somewhere I Belong
by ChainGangSoldier924
Summary: Alicia Benoit has come to the WWE to follow in her Father's footstep's as a wrestler. She's thought to be the next big thing in the women's division, but can she handle it?
1. Who Knows

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! I am just a poor teenager with a big imagination!

Alicia's POV

_When I walk into the arena I take a quick glance around and I have to admit, I'm a bit…terrified. What if I'm not cut out for this? I'll admit, I have been privileged, I was trained by the best and having a father who's a great wrestler doesn't exactly hurt, although sometimes it doesn't help much either. People expect me to be a spoiled, wimpy brat, which I'm not, but once an opinion is formed about you, people don't really care. I've been told that I have talent, but I'm not always sure if it's truth or if people just tell me that because they think it's what me and my Dad want to hear._ **I sigh. **_I don't know, I could be right or wrong. I know I wouldn't want to be on Chris Benoit's bad side, family or not. _**I shake my head.** _I really need to try to stop being so negative! I am my own person and I hope to make a legacy for myself for something other than my last name! When I get to the Women's locker room, my Dad is standing next to the doorway, waiting. _"Aww Dad, did you get demoted to bodyguard?" **A small smirk appears on his face at that comment.** "And you may wanna back away. Standing about 2 inches out of the Diva's doorway seems a mixture of suspicious and creepy." **I say as I run a hand through my shoulder length light brown hair as he gives me a look. "**What? I'm just saying, so you don't get attacked by some girls who think you're a peeping tom." **I smile an amused smile at him. He walk's over to me with a serious look on his face, then he smiles and gives me a bear hug. **_The way he hugged me you would have thought it'd been three years and not three weeks since he'd seen me. He'd been busy working, obviously, and I'd been preparing to start work. But he always get's this way when he hasn't seen me or my Mom for an extended period of time. We like to tease him, act like he's a big softy, which he is compared to the character he play's on TV, especially when it comes to his family. "_Ready for your match tonight, Dad?" **I ask as I free myself from his embrace.** "I always am. Are you ready for tonight?" **I nod.** "I was born ready, I can't wait!" **We smile at each other. **"Good, I'll be watching your match in the back before my match." **I laugh.** "I wouldn't except you'd miss it for anything. Dad, I kinda have to go get ready, my match start's soon. I'll talk to you after the show." **I give him a quick hug, **_then I disappear into the locker room to prepare for my match against Candice Michelle. It will be my first professional match, I cross my fingers and pray for the best._

End Chapter One! I'm already at work on chapter two so it should be posted the next time I come online! R&R and if you don't like it, if you must comment, please be gentle! 


	2. It's Not Over

Disclaimer: I'm still just a poor teenage girl with nothing for anyone to gain from suing me!

Alicia's POV

_When I got into the locker room it was empty. It was fine with me, I preferred privacy, yet I knew I couldn't always be alone. Privacy wasn't exactly a virtue I was gonna get with this job, but it was only a small obstacle that wouldn't stop me. This had been my dream job since I was seven years old. _**As I****think about this I get changed into my wrestling gear, which consists of a sleeveless red, metallic shirt with matching shorts, and black and red wrestling boots. After I got dressed I started stretching. While I was stretching Candice showed up with Torrie. When they saw me they fell silent. Candice looked at me like she owned the play and how dare I be here and Torrie barely glanced at me. I tried to ignore them until Candice walked over to me and I looked up to see her glaring down at me. I'd heard she could be a bitch, but I figured I'd try to take the high road. **"Hi, you must be Candice, I'm…" **She cut me off before I could finish.** "Yeah, I know who you are, your's Chris Benoit's kid."

"Uhh, yeah, I…" **She cut me off again. "**Little girl, listen to me, you don't belong here!" _In my 22 years alive, this was surprisingly the first time someone had called me little girl, and at this age, I didn't take to kindly to it. _**I stood up, put my hands on my hips, and glared right back at her. **"Oh really? And you think you? Just because my Dad works for this company doesn't mean I had a contract handed to me on a silver platter, I worked my ass off for this, unlike some people!" **She wasn't sure what to say to that, so she just kept her mouth shut. **"Nothin' to say now, huh?" **She glared at me hatefully before speaking. **"Whatever, I have to go, but this isn't over." **I smirk. **"Nope, not by a long shot bitch, see you in the ring." **She was fuming, but she just turned on her heel and stomped out. Torrie still stood in the doorway, watching me. **"She's just having a bad day and taking out of on you. She's actually pretty nice." **I laugh. **"Really? That's your idea of nice?" **I ask with a eyebrow raised. When she doesn't say anything I continue. **"She certainly could have fooled me" **Torrie sighs. **"She's intimidated by you." **I look at her, surprised. **"What?" **She shakes her head.** "Just forget I said anything. You think she's bratty now? If she think's that you think you scare her, she'll be one hundred times worse." **Now I'm not sure what to say. Torrie wish's me good luck, then leaves me to finish preparing for the match.**

End Chapter Two!

That didn't take long, huh? Believe me, I want to always post them this fast but that ain't gonna happen! Between trying to get up to the library to post and my writer's block I have sometimes, chapters could be a week or two apart, just to let you know. I had started this chapter before the 1st one was even posted, which is why it's up so quick. I hope to have the next chapter up by Saturday! Please R&R! 


End file.
